Obstacles
by Amber Esme Hermione
Summary: The Avatar and Fire Lord face an obstacle to their relationship. It is up to Toph and Katara to find a solution. This is the first in a series. Main Pairings: Zukaang and Katoph.


**Title: **Obstacles

**Author: **Amber Esme Hermione

**Pairings: **ZukAang , KaToph , (implied) MaiLee and Sukka

**Disclaimer: **I don't own "Avatar: The Last Airbender". If I did Zuko would have joined the Gaang earlier. We all knew it was going to happen.

* * *

Toph lounges on the couch in a room where she and two others wait. Her bare feet are cradled in her love's lap. Gentle healing hands trace circles on her skin. Green eyes don't need to see Katara's gaze on their third companion. Aang's airbender robes swoosh in the breeze made by his passing. This family of earth, water, and air all feel the lack of their fourth–-fire.

Calloused fingers graze the palace floor; familiar vibrations bring him back to them. Only she has warning when the doors burst open, and a blazing fury stocks into their midst. They are greeted with a glimpse of their former foe; the scarred boy who chased them across the world.

"I take it their opinion hasn't changed." Aang's whole frame slumps closer to the earth as if the element finally has a hold of him.

The Fire Lord drops gracelessly onto a second couch,"The fundamental obstacles remain. I cannot have an heir is of importance to my advisors, but in the interest of balance, they are also concerned; that the Avatar is still the last airbender."

The air around Aang constricts with his grief and guilt. The waterbender's hands clench around her partner's ankle. Toph wriggles her toes but makes no remark.

The waterbender snaps first, "Those possum-chicken-livered old fools! They know exactly how to attack you, Aang. Your duty to your people and your guilt at abandoning them. They don't care how many airbenders are left. All they want is you away from their Fire Lord! " Katara's sudden ire reminds Toph why she loves her. While water is calm, healing, and peace; it can be unpredictable, destructive, and violent.

"But Katara they're right..."

At Aang's admission Zuko put his head in his hands. A gust carries Aang into his arms. The younger man wraps himself around his brooding companion. A moment passes where a blue-eyed girl watches her friends' pain while the second lifts her hand from the floor so she doesn't have to see.

The earthbender crosses arms, bows her head, and chews her bottom lip. They need a solution everyone can live with. There need to be more airbenders, and Zuko needs a firebender kid; preferably a son. They both need children to carry on their legacy…. When the simple answer comes Toph's rigid form melts into the cushions and she laughs.

"I fail to see what is so funny, Toph." Zuko's controlled voice cuts through her outburst. The others' eyes are also on her.

"It's really simple, look you both need kids, but you want to stay together. Find some girl who will be willing to make that happen for you, and once it's done go on being together; raise the little fire and air brats." She shrugs and puts her hands behind her head completely at ease.

"Is... that... an offer?" Aang whispers.

"What?! No way!" Her bangs sway with the shake of her head. "No offense but find someone else. You're the Fire Lord and the Avatar; it won't be hard to find a willing partner."

"What are we supposed to do? Just ask a woman on the street? I don't think this can work." Aang collapses against his firebender.

"She needs to be someone we both trust." Zuko tucks the airbender's head under his chin. "Suki is out of the question of course."

"Don't you trust her, Zuko?" Aang fiddles with his robes. Zuko pulls away enough to look into silver orbs.

"With my life, but I don't think Sokka could handle it. What about another Kyoshi warrior, Ty Lee maybe?"

Aang shakes his head, "I've already taken you from Mai. I won't do that to her again."

The firebender frowns. "Good point, and Mai is also out of the question. If she agreed it would be from a since of duty; not because she wanted to help us."

"I'll do it."

"Sweetness?" Toph's searching fingers amplifies her uncertain tone.

"Katara, are you sure? It wouldn't be too weird?" Aang rubs his bald head.

Crimson warms her cheeks, "I want to help you both. You're our family, and if we are able to succeed other couples will be helped by our example." She lifts Toph's hands to her face so the other girl can feel and see her.

"Alright Sugar Queen," Toph meets Katara's lips in acceptance.

"Thank you both." Aang bows to his former water and earth masters.

Katara turns back to both men, "On one condition; Toph and I will be allowed to raise any waterbender as our own."

"Whatever you feel is necessary. We are both in your debt." Zuko left Aang on the couch, and falls to his knees before the two women.

Toph put her head on Katara's shoulder, "I don't think you should hit him with a water-wip this time."

"Oh yeah, when Zuko tried to join us at the Western Air Temple." Aang chuckles, and tension leaves their bodies.

Katara kisseso onyx tresses, "I'll save it for the Fire Lord's advisors."

* * *

**A/N: **This is the prequel to another story I am writing. It is more KaToph centric, and deals with Toph's feelings about this decision in the long run. I appreciate feedback on my work; especially in a new fandom.


End file.
